memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Verlaque
Robert Verlaque is an actor and director who played the role of Aradar in the Star Trek: Short Treks episode and the principal in . He filmed his scenes in July 2018. He is probably best remembered for his recurring role as Judge Gus Benjamin in three episodes of the drama series Suits (2011-2013). Verlaque's acting credits include the television drama Winchell (1998, with Christopher Plummer, Kevin Tighe, Don Fischer, Gary Donovan, Peggy Miley, J. Patrick McCormack, Rick Scarry, Jack Shearer, Dennis Tracy, James Wellington, Terrence Beasor, and Greg Bronson), the horror film Dracula 2000 (2000, with Jeri Ryan, Christopher Plummer, and Jonathan Whittaker), the television drama Jackie, Ethel, Joan: The Women of Camelot (2001, with Daniel Hugh Kelly, Robert Knepper, Harve Presnell, and Jonathan Whittaker), the television drama For Love of Olivia (2001, with Sterling Macer, Jr.), the television thriller The Interrogation of Michael Crowe (2002, with Jonathan Whittaker), the thriller Reversible Errors (2004, with Allan Royal and Ron Canada), the television comedy Perfect Strangers (2004), the short film Written on My Hand (2004), the television drama Martha Behind Bars (2005, with Lori Hallier and produced by Frank Siracusa), the documentary Challenger: Countdown to Disaster (2006), the television drama When Love Is Not Enough: The Lois Wilson Story (2010, with Winona Ryder and Paul Popowich), the television crime drama Silent Witness (2011), the adventure The Games Maker (2014), and the drama Indignation (2016). He also appeared in a number of television series such as Soul Food (2003), 1-800-Missing (2003), Doc (2003, with Derek McGrath and Andrea Robinson), The Newsroom (2004), Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (2004), 72 Hours: True Crime (2004-2005), The Path to 9/11 (2006, with Wendy Crewson, Stephen Root, William Sadler, Terry Serpico, and Penny Johnson Jerald), ReGenesis (2008, with Wendy Crewson, Conrad Pla, and Victor Garber), Cra$h & Burn (2011, with Alan van Sprang), Cracked (2013, with Dayo Ade and Paul Popowich), Warehouse 13 (2013, with Saul Rubinek and Joel Grey and co-created by Jane Espenson), All My Children (2013), Boardwalk Empire (2013, with Shea Whigham, James Cromwell, and Stephen Root), Saving Hope (2014), The Sonnet Project (2014), Reign (2015), and Jessica Jones (2015, executive produced by Stan Lee). He has also been a professional playwright and stage director with productions in Toronto, New York, and San Diego. In 2017, his short drama JOB in Purgatory was filmed. He worked on this project as writer, director, and executive producer. It was also awarded at the Canada Short Film Festival. In addition, Verlaque has been teaching acting for over three decades working for the Terry Schreiber Studio and previously been part of the faculty of The American Academy of Dramatic Arts, Ensemble Studio Theatre Institute in New York as well as Equity Showcase Theatre in Toronto. More recently, Verlaque appeared in the television movie L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables: The Good Stars (2017) and had guest roles in episodes of Murdoch Mysteries (2017, with Jerry Rector), The Blacklist: Redemption (2017, with Famke Janssen and Terry O'Quinn), Wynonna Earp (2017), and Workin' Moms (2018). External links * RobertVerlaque.com – official site * Category:Performers Category:ST performers